


A wee blow...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A wee blow...

Nods and takes a few deep breaths.

That's my baby -breathes with him.- Clear the beautiful mind.

Presses his lips against Loki.

-returns the kiss and snuggles closer.-

Slowly draws him into his lap mouth melding to Loki's.

-a weak moan escapes his lips, far too long without this. lips melding into that of his husbands, hips rutting softly.-

Back slowly moved to press against the mattress a loud whimper leaving his pale lips, fingers drawing his husband closer.

"Oh god." It was muffled and whispered against his lips. Head tilted slightly to the side, lips parted so that their tongues could play together as the ruts because desperate.

Moves to slowly rut back against his husband, fingers trailing against his side. "Miss you so much.”

He gave a shiver with the delicate touches, his arms moving to wrap around Billy’s shoulders. "I miss you more then you will ever know." His hips returning the ruts with haste.

Sighs softly and moves closer his mind trying to ease has he relaxed against his husband.

"I love you baby." Lips softly ghost against his husbands, a light touch of noses before his lips slowly start to move sown Billy's body.

Optics follow against his husband, gaze sleepy but interested. Has I love you baby always will.

"Forever will I you." His kiss trailed down his husbands chests, his mouth chilled on his nipples each before moving further, tongue making soft slow circles around his belly button as his hands lowered his boxers.

A flush seemed to cross against pale cheeks, a heavy pant leaving. "B..baby." it was a pleading whine.

"I'm going to take care of you." Loki disappeared underneath the blanket, a semi hard cock against his chin as his tongue, slightly chilled trailed up the shaft, circling the head before licking across his slit.

He gave a whined moan, hips slowly rolling up and begging for more. Lids closing has bliss slowly over took him.

Loki gave a small cuddle, loving his husbands reactions. He took the moment to caught his hips in an upwards roll, sucking him down his cold mouth and throat with hollowed cheeks. A slight gag when he hit the back of his throat.

A visible shake of his body, fingers drifting to curl in raven hair. Optics closed in relaxation has he finally let his mind start to calm.

He moaned softly, letting it vibrate against the head before his hands gripping firmly at his husbands hips. His tongue twirling around the shaft before soft bops of his head moved up and down.

He could already feel that familiar burn in his stomach, optics now closed has his hips began to roll into an awaiting mouth. A heavy mouth leaving his pale lips, dull nails scraped against his husbands scalp.

His own groan vibrated once again, knowing that his husband wasn't going to last long. The bobs of his head became more wanton and hard, slightly slurping as he lavished Billy’s cock with attention.

It took mere moments for him to be unable for him to contain himself. Warm cum filling his husbands mouth, a loud moan leaving his lips.

He sucked all of it down as quickly as it filled his mouth. Soft moans filtering from him as he licked Billy clean and released him with a pop before coming up for air with a chuckle.

He flushed. "Not fair baby, I came to quickly." His tone teasing.

"I didn't believe you would last long. It's been a few days." Loki spoke fondly.


End file.
